The New Prophecy: Lost Faith Book 1
by xNaniLanixx
Summary: After seven moons of peace following the battle with BloodClan, shadows of doubt flicker across the Clans, slowly leading them away from what they know.


**Author Note: Greetings everyone. Thank you for taking the time and interest to read my story. To clarify, I really dislike to the direction that the Warriors series had to take, beginning at the start of Series 2, the New Prophecy. Everything seemed to suck from then on, and if you agree with me, you may like what I have to offer: A new take on series two, in a fan-made story of the direction I believe the book could have taken. No talking badgers, new territories, or awlful characters, or powers. Just raw, unpredictable Warriors. :) Have fun reading, and stay tuned!**

 **P.S. Critique and reviews I greatly appreciate!**

 **-Nani**

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **ThunderClan:**

Leader: Firestar-handsome ginger tom

Deputy: Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Medicine cat: Cinderpelt-dark gray she-cat

Warriors:

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Ashfur-pale gray tom with dark flecks

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Frostfur-beautiful white she-cat and blue eyes

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger splotches

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Apprentices:

Bramblepaw-dark brown tabby tom, amber eyes

Sorrelpaw-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sootpaw-light gray tom, amber eyes

Rainpaw-dark gray tom, blue eyes

Queens:

Sandstorm

Ferncloud-pale gray she-cat with dark flecks (Spiderkit, Shrewkit)

Elders:

One-eye-pale gray she-cat; oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

Smallear-gray tom with very small ear; oldest tom in ThunderClan

Speckletail-pale tabby she-cat

Dappletail-once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

 **WindClan:**

Leader: Tallstar-black and white tom with very long tail

Deputy: Mudclaw-mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice, Crowpaw

Medicine cat: Barkface-short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Cottonpaw

Warriors:

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Onewhisker-brown tabby tom

Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Tornear-tabby tom

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Morningflower-tortoiseshell she-cat

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentices:

Crowpaw-dark gray almost black tom, blue eyes

Heatherpaw-brown tabby she-cat with heather blue eyes

Cottonpaw-white and brown she-cat

Queens:

Tawnyfur-golden brown she-cat (Gorsekit, Eaglekit, Rabbitkit)

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader: Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet black paws; former rogue cat

Deputy: Russtefur-dark ginger she-cat; former rogue cat

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Medicine cat: Runningnose-small gray-and-white tom

Apprentice, Littlecloud

Warriors:

Oakfur-small brown tom

Apprentice, Tawnypaw

Boulder-skinny gray tom; former rogue cat

Jaggedtooth-huge tabby tom; former rogue cat

Apprentice, Rowanpaw

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices:

Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Hawkpaw-dark brown tabby tom; ice blue eyes

Mothpaw-dark golden tabby she-cat; amber eyes

Tawnypaw-pale tortoiseshell she-cat; green eyes

Cedarpaw-dark gray tom

Rowanpaw-dark ginger tom

Queens:

Sasha-tawny-colored she-cat with blue eyes; has a dark tail and ears

Tallpoppy- (Applekit, Toadkit, Marshkit)

Elders: (none)

 **RiverClan:**

Leader: Leopardstar-golden tabby she-cat with unusual dark golden spots

Apprentice, Primrosepaw

Deputy: Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Apprentice, Stormpaw

Medicine cat: Mudfur-long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice Perchpaw

Warriors:

Heavystep-thickset tabby tom

Apprentice, Reedpaw and Dawnpaw

Mistyfoot-blue-gray she-cat with ice blue eyes

Apprentices, Featherpaw

Loudbelly-dark brown tom

Apprentice, Pikepaw

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw-very pale gray she-cat

Stormpaw-muscular gray tom with amber eyes

Featherpaw-silver-gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Reedpaw-a slender black tom with small, neat ears and dark gray eyes

Perchpaw-black tom with piercing green eyes

Pikepaw-dark gray tom with mottled dark markings like a fish

Primrosepaw-very pale creamy-brown she-cat with white paws

Queens:

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat (Willowkit Fishkit Pebblekit)

Elders:(none)

* * *

Prologue

There was a _crack_ in the night. A stillness prevailed; even the sky stood still. It's darkened gray clouds seemed listless in their outstretched poses. A single crescent moon could be seen amongst the tattered sky. The boggy lands were awake, though most of ShadowClan was asleep.

Blackfoot could be seen at the entrance of the camp, his white pelt outlined from the shadows, and jet black paws blending in as if they were shadows themselves. His tail flickered impatiently as he glanced from the medicine cat den to the depths of the wilderness pouring from outside the entrance. He needed to get a move on, what was taking him?

Curling his claws for the third time, he deciding against wasting any energy and sat down, lashing his tail. Behind him, a she-cat was hastily making her way towards him, pelt flashing russet brown against the scattered moonlight and shadows.

He didn't acknowledge her as she came up to him. "You haven't gone yet?"

She looked at Blackfoot for a response, but got none. She turned her muzzle towards the medicine den. "What's taking the slow furball?"

He flicked his tail. "Watch your tongue, he's our medicine cat."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so? He's taking his sweet time. And you two were supposed to leave much sooner than this."

"I know, I know," Blackfoot muttered. He glanced again at the darkened den, willing the medicine cat to appear from the fronds.

An impatient inhale and exhale sounded from her. They both continued to look at the den and after several heartbeats, she hopped to her feet. "Okay, I'm going to go get him."

She marched up to the den, disappearing into it. Blackfoot looked after her, then glanced up at the moon. A hiss made him refocus his attention back to the scene, and he saw her shoving Runningnose out from his den. He snarled in surprise and sent a swipe at her, which she dodged.

"Runningnose!" Blackfoot called. "What's been taking you?"

"Are you serious? Mind getting her off me first?" Runningnose snapped, glaring at the indignant she-cat.

"Russetfur, leave him alone, now," Blackfoot meowed.

With an arrogant crane of her chin, Russetfur nodded and padded back towards Blackfoot.

Shaking out his fur, Runningnose furiously glanced from Russetfur to Blackfoot. "Well?"

Russetfur hissed, "Well _what_? You've been delaying your and Blackfoot's trip to Mothermouth."

Blackfoot nodded. "I need my nine lives immediately."

Runningfoot stood there for a moment and his eyes swelled in fear, but he tried blinking it away and kicked at the dust with his hind paws. "Blackfoot, there is something imperative I need to speak with you about."

Blackfoot motioned for him to continue. Runningnose sniffled slightly as he mewed, "StarClan has spoken to me, Blackfoot. In the form of an omen."

Russetfur and Blackfoot fixated the medicine tom with wide eyes and became still, not a whisker twitched or eye blinked.

Runningnose glanced at Blackfoot then at his paws. "This.. This omen came to me in the form of a cat I saw in a vision. The cat's body was glowing white, but suddenly it became darkened and grew corrupt, instantly, from the persuading of outside forces around him."

"So what does it mean?" Russetfur inquired.

Runningnose hesitated before he continued. "StarClan has informed me... That Blackfoot is unfit to lead ShadowClan."

Blackfoot's eyes flew open and he got to his paws, eyes flashing in defiance. "StarClan has said _what_ of me?"

"Unfit to lead? That's completely mousebrained!" Russetfur snarled.

"Russetfur, please!" Blackfoot snapped, silencing the furious she-cat. "How can we even be certain this is an omen from StarClan?"

"Are you doubting your medicine cat's words?" Runningnose disbelieved.

"I'm demanding an explanation," Blackfoot hissed. "This is absurb. I was Tigerstar's deputy. He's dead now. And that means I'm to become the new leader of ShadowClan."

"Not if StarClan forbids it." Runningnose growled.

A growl rolled off Blackfoot's curled lips. "Impossible... It can't be true."

"That's because it isn't," Russetfur hissed. "He's lying."

"I would never lie on StarClan," Runningnose meowed calmly. He fixed Blackfoot with a hard stare. "StarClan has searched your heart, Blackfoot and have revealed these things to me. You dark past has made you unqualified to be ShadowClan's new leader."

Blackfoot stood there, mouth open. Russetfur twitched an eye and saw something flash at the corner of the camp. She turned towards it, "Back into your den!"

A young apprentice, who been watching with wide eyes, flailed back into the apprentice's den.

"Listen, Blackfoot. I've been hesitant on telling you this because I knew it would be hard for you to understand. I don't have the authority to judge you, but our ancestors do. They have deemed you unfit to lead ShadowClan, because you'd only lead it into further corruption."

Blackfoot held in snarl and lowered his head, as if in deep thought. Russetfur and Runningnose watched him, waiting to see what he'd do next.

Blackfoot lifted up his head again. His eyes had become creeping slits; dark and unreceiving. "Come Russetfur. We shall meet with StarClan ourselves."

Russetfur nodded and followed him outside the camp with a reproachful look towards Runningnose. Blackfoot turned back suddenly. "And I will be receiving my nine lives."

Runningnose watched the two warriors leave as a stiff breeze traveled down his back, making him shiver. "StarClan, what is in store for us?"

The apprentice popped her muzzle back out and quickly padded towards the solemn medicine cat, her face betrayed her fear and concern. "Runningnose, what was that about?!"

"Shh," Runningnose said gently. "Don't alarm the others. How much did you hear?"

"Enough," she nervously answered.

"Well... I guess I can't hide anything from you now," he let out a raspy sigh. "Oh, Tawnypaw, I am troubled by StarClan's omen. For as long as I've been ShadowClan's medicine apprentice, ShadowClan's fate has been twisted by the corruptness of its leaders. Brokentail... Tigerstar... They insult the measure of our Clan by using it to achieve their personal goals."

Tawnypaw's fur bristled at the mention of her father. The familiar sting of her old Clan's judgement surfaced at her heart, but Runningnose was still speaking, "And StarClan is finally ready bring an end to that cycle," he concluded. He noticed Tawnypaw's stiffness. "Are you alright, Tawnypaw?"

"Yeah, it's just..." Tawnypaw fished for the words. "You don't think I'm like my father do you?"

Runningnose's eyes widened. "Young one, it would be impossible." A teasing purr escaped his chest, but Tawnypaw was unmoved, looking at him with seriousness.

"Listen, Tawnypaw. Your loyalty has been proven. Including your brother's. You do not have to fear your father's shadow."

"But, I'm his daughter," Tawnypaw growled, throwing down her head in defeat. "You said Blackfoot isn't fit to be leader and _he_ followed Tigerstar. Surely, I'm no different."

"But, you are Tawnypaw," Runningnose murmured. "Who your parents are don't dictate who you are. That is a choice you make for yourself. Blackfoot is not Tigerstar's son, yet he chose to disown ShadowClan in favor of Brokentail and Tigerstar in turn and commit many evils, I'm sure."

Tawnypaw looked at the medicine tom with understanding as he continued, "You are guilty of nothing, Tawnypaw. In fact, ShadowClan needs loyal cats like you in order to sustain it. ShadowClan hasn't said this yet, but we are greatful for you decision to tread your paws here These rogues amongst a Clan..." Runningnose glanced about the darkened camp. "Have weakened this Clan time and again."

A crash came from the Clan entrance and Tawnypaw and Runningnose whipped around to see Blackfoot marching into the camp with Russetfur at his heels.

"Curse them! C-curse StarClan!" Blackfoot howled in anguish. His voice quavered as his paws in turned looked like they could barely support the tom. Russetfur came at his side and tried to help lean him up. Gasps came from her in huge bounds.

"I saw them! They appeared before Blackfoot and I... and.. and!" Russetfur looked to overwhelmed to keep speaking.

All of the commotion drew the ShadowClan cats out of their dens and throwing out confused stares from their dens and coming out to suspect what was happening.

"Blackfoot, _what happened_?" Runningnose demanded.

"It was StarClan," Blackfoot gasped. "They appeared before us, like a bolt of lightning, knocking us off our paws. It was terifying and.. a-and we fled!"

"And ran straight into us," A new voice spoke.

Tawnypaw stretched out to look beyond the entrance. curious at who had spoken. Runningnose searched too. Suddenly a young tom appeared out of the darkness, making his way slowly into the camp. Behind him, a young she-cat his age followed with a nervous look in her eye, and an older queen was lingering behind them both. The young tom's tabby pelt seemed to merge in the shadows as he padded up to a trembling Blackfoot and Russetfur. The scent of wilderness came off the young tom, but that barely got Tawnypaw's attention; she was too busy staring into his icy blue depths.


End file.
